


Day 252 - Failure is the mother of success

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [252]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Epiphany, First Kiss, Insecure!Sherlock, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Failing is easy. Everybody can do it. Succeeding is what’s difficult.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 252 - Failure is the mother of success

Failing is easy. Everybody can do it. Succeeding is what’s difficult.

It takes hard work and it takes falling and getting up and falling and getting up _again_. It takes hurting and fighting and doubting yourself until you finally succeed. Except for the very rare exceptions it’s a rocky road to success.

It took Sherlock a long time to get accepted as a consulting detective by at least some people in the police force and he still gets doubted and criticized. 

Sherlock’s life, like most people’s, is filled with failures of all kind, some where he got up and tried again and some where he just stayed down because he felt that even getting up a hundred times wouldn’t help him succeed.

He thought his relationship with John was going to be another of his failures, one where he didn’t get to get up again after falling because he blew John off the first time when he wasn’t even asking _properly_ , and John didn’t ask again.

John never asked again and Sherlock had no clue how to ask himself.

Luckily he didn’t need to because sometimes you succeed _because_ you fail. John realised that Sherlock loved him and regretted to have blown him off and by kissing Sherlock one windy afternoon he turned the failure into a success for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'failure'.   
> And I almost failed writing this. Dear God, that was a reluctant prompt. Atling had to help me find a fitting ending for it. Thank you, sweetie! *mwa*
> 
> Got up at 4:30 am and went queueing for Macbeth. It was incredibly cold, but definitely worth it. James McAvoy has a very nice bum. What?


End file.
